The Calm Before the Storm
by Dunedain789
Summary: A quiet night on base before the the airport massacre in MW2. This is a one-shot I wrote for Ghost. It turned out a bit more twisted than I had originally intended! Warning! There is gay connotation and sexual themes. Nudity! *nudge nudge wink wink*


**Here's a second one shot I wrote when I was bored. Be careful! There is some intimated yaoi even though all characters discussed are straight! Sorry but I couldn't help but picture a slightly sardonic CO. MacTavish in this story is completely different from the MacTavish in all other stories I have written to date so please don't confuse! Sorry if it's not as good as usual. I wrote this fairly quickly with no plot in mind. *giggles nervously***  
**What I had planned to be an innocent one-shot with Ghost turned into a slightly twisted hint hint with Soap. Oh well. I kept their straightness! This is really my first time hinting at yaoi or even writing anything like it so please be nice! Oh and please check out the story I'm writing with Walker in the Rain. It's about Roach's past and is called Deceptions (.net/s/6189767/1/Deceptions). **** Anyways! On with the show! Please review and don't flame me!**

**

* * *

**_Ltn Simon 'Ghost' Riley  
141 Base Camp  
Imti, Oman_

Lieutenant Simon Riley lay in his bed, quietly observing the night sky out his open window. A warm breeze, smelling distinctly of jasmine flowers and hot sand spilled into the room, running through his light brown hair and down his body like water. Moonlight streamed through the room, casting everything in an eerie glow.

Stifling a yawn, Simon closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth that enveloped him. The low repeating drone of crickets filled the summer air, their sound rolling over the sand dunes, like waves on a sea.

THUMP

Simon opened his eyes and bolted upright, slightly alarmed. The unexpected sound followed by a stream of curses which caused Simon to smirk.

He stood up in one fluid motion, blankets falling to the ground lightly. His naked body shone brightly in the silver light, every detail, every scar, defined in sharp contrast. He quickly pulled on a pair of black sweat pants that lay crumpled on the carpeted floor and made his way to the door, opening it quietly.

The faint whisper of the AC unit echoed down the wooden hallway. White doors lined the hall, each leading to a separate bedroom. The air was much colder compared to the comforting warmth that filled Simon's room. He shivered slightly and walked, silent as a ghost, to the door on the right.

He reached for the circular metal door handle when light flooded the hall from the bathroom door at the end of the corridor. Simon stood, like a deer caught in the spot light, blinking at the sudden brightness, which had him, temporarily blind. A dark, heavy shape stood framed in the glow. The figure stiffened slightly, noticing Riley, and began to walk slowly and cautiously towards him, bare feet padding lightly on wooden floorboards. The smell of gunpowder, spice and the slight underlying smell of sweat wafted over Simon, giving away the person's identity immediately.

"Evening Captain."

The figure relaxed slightly. "What are you doing up so early?" asked the figure gruffly, his Scottish accent laced every so slightly with amusement.

Simon shrugged, "Going to check out a noise I heard."

John MacTavish back tracked up the corridor and closed the door to the bathroom with a click, blocking off the light. The corridor immediately fell into pitch black, causing Simon to blink furiously against the pressing dark.

"Checking for things that go bump in the night?" MacTavish whispered in his ear.

Simon jumped, cursing slightly under his breath. With his eyes trying to adjust to the dark, he hadn't seen, or even heard John move. He sighed deeply and turned to look at John MacTavish. His dark brown hair was shaved into his trademark Mohawk; his eyes light blue and soft as January skies

"Yep," Simon replied, deadpan. His midnight blue eyes never left John's as if to emphasize his point.

MacTavish chuckled slightly, the sound deep, resonating and nearly touchable. Warm breath rolled down Simon's neck, causing the younger man's breath to hitch and every thought to turn fuzzy and incoherent.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, Simon took a step back from his Captain. He knew for a fact the man was as straight as a signpost. This was just his way of unnerving the Lieutenant.

"So why are you breaking into Roach's room Ghost?" asked John, a smirk spreading across his lips. His voice hinted at other things. Murmurs in corners. Secrets best whispered in the dark. Simon felt his face heat with a blush, but held his ground.

"Investigating a noise," Simon repeated, his voice low and sure. A whiff of air blew past John another scent catching Simon's attention. The rich smell of perfume.

"Got company tonight sir?" asked Simon, with a grin.

John took a step back, shock evident on his face. "How'd you know that?"

"I can smell perfume on you sir," replied the lieutenant, grinning widely

MacTavish just stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the younger man, unsure.

"So, who is she?" offered Simon, nudging John slightly.

John grumbled something about it being late and began to pad back to his room, disappearing behind his door.

Simon sighed in relief. He enjoyed his Captain's company, but by god, sometimes the man went a bit too far to make him feel awkward. He chuckled darkly. So John had company tonight did he?

His attention flicked back to the matter at hand. He knew better than to think Sanderson hadn't heard the conversation outside his door, so he dropped the stealth act, and knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in"

Simon quickly opened the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

Like Simon, Gary had left the window open, warmth and moon light streaming thickly into the room. Gary lay in his bed; naked figure barely concealed by thin white bed sheets.

Gary gave Simon a questioning look. "What the hell were you and MacTavish doing outside my room?" he asked, propping him self up on his elbow to watch the lieutenant.

His green eyes betrayed no hint of embarrassment at the lieutenant seeing him almost completely naked. The community showers had left very little to the imagination.

His upper torso was lightly tanned, muscle bunching and stretching as he took deep even breaths. The bed sheet was draped over the top of his legs, winding under his lower left thigh and drooping to the floor. It was obvious the young sergeant had been trying to get to sleep for a while.

Ghost walked to the wall opposite Gary and slid down it, flopping onto the carpeted floor.

"He was just asking what I was doing sneaking into your room," replied the lieutenant unashamed.

Gary's eyes widened at the response. "You were WHAT?"

"Keep your voice down bug!" whispered Simon urgently.

"Why the hell were you sneaking into my room?" exclaimed Gary.

"I heard a bang, I was just making sure you were alright mate."

Gary watched the lieutenant's face, scrutinizing his expression.

"You thought I had company didn't you?" he asked, a hint of laughter under his voice.

Simon shrugged, "What else goes bump in the night?"

"What company is there around here to go bump in the night with?" asked Gary, his voice rising slightly, "It's a bloody sausage fest here."

Simon shrugged again, turning his face to the window to watch the glittering stars shining behind the jagged rocky peak of a mountain.

Gary cocked an eyebrow at Ghost, "Did you think I was gay?" asked the Sergeant, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Wouldn't be the first time it's happened here," muttered Simon, not taking his eyes off the window.

There was a shocked silence before Gary began to giggle uncontrollably, eyes sparkling with tears.

Simon turned back to him, eye brows raised in question.

"I…. can't believe… y…you thought I… was…. GAY!" said Gary breathlessly between giggles, his eyes now streaming with tears of mirth.

Ghost began to laugh too. After a few minutes, the laughter died down leaving the room in a comfortable silence.

"Sorry Ghost, I don't swing that way," murmured Gary after a while, staring out the window again.

Simon smiled. "Me neither kid," he muttered back.

The moon hung over the crested mountain, the night sky alive with glistening stars and the faint hum of crickets. The warm summer air, floated lazily through the window, ruffling Gary's chocolate brown hair lightly. The gentle fragrant smell of jasmine carried through the window as both friends sat there, enjoying the moments of peace, reveling in each other's company. The calm before the storm.

Several hundred kilometers away, Pvt. Joseph Allen was preparing for the biggest and most dangerous assignment of his career. He sat quietly in his room, watching the moon drift across the sky. Tomorrow he was going to the airport with Makarov and his men. Tomorrow he'd secure his 'loyalty' to Makarov. Tomorrow, he would take his first steps to protecting America and maybe even the world…

* * *

**Well hopefully you guessed that this was after the first mission with Roach and Soap on MW2 in Cliffhanger and before the airport massacre. So it was the deep breath before the plunge, or the calm before the storm. I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was to write! Again please leave a review!**


End file.
